1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle hub axle assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle hub axle assembly that is especially configured to permit easy removal and/or installation of a rear derailleur.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle as well as the frame of the bicycle.
Recently, some bikers enjoy extremely hard riding in the mountains. When riding in the mountains, the various components can often become damaged. Thus, it is beneficial to have components that are relatively easy to remove and to install. One particular component that is sometimes damaged due to such extremely hard riding in the mountains is the rear derailleur. In particular, the rear derailleur extends outwardly from the bicycle, and thus, is one component that is relatively easy to damage. For example of such situations, the rear derailleur often collide with rocks, woods, artificial obstacle and so on, which results in the rear derailleur having to be replaced. In this case, the rider is forced to change the rear derailleur on the spot, if the rider wishes to continue to ride the bicycle. Thus, it is very helpful to the rider if the removal of the old rear derailleur and the installation of the new rear derailleur is very simple.
Thus, there is a need for a bicycle hub assembly in which the rider can easily change the derailleur without a difficulty. While quick release hubs are well known in the bicycle art, these types of hubs are often not suitable for such extremely hard riding in the mountains. Particularly, it is possible in such situations that the quick release hub can be accidentally released.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved bicycle hub axle assembly which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub axle assembly that is especially configured to permit easy removal and/or installation of a rear derailleur.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle hub axle assembly that only requires one tool, e.g., a single wrench.
The foregoing object can be basically attained by providing a bicycle hub axle assembly having a hub axle and a hub axle nut that are especially configured to permit easy removal and/or installation of a rear derailleur. The hub axle includes a shaft portion and a head portion. The shaft portion has a first axle end with a threaded section and a second axle end with a center axis extending between the first and second axle ends. The head portion is fixedly coupled to the second axle end of the shaft portion. The hub axle nut includes a body portion and a projection. The body portion has a frame engaging surface with a threaded bore extending axially from the frame engaging surface. The projection extends axially from the frame engaging surface. The projection is configured to engage a slot in a bicycle frame to prevent rotation of the nut relative to the bicycle frame. The threaded bore is threadedly engaged with the threaded section of the shaft portion to secure the bicycle hub axle assembly to the bicycle frame.
The foregoing object can also be attained by providing a bicycle hub assembly having a hub axle, a hub axle nut, a hub shell and a bearing assembly. The hub axle includes a shaft portion and a head portion. The shaft portion has a first axle end with a threaded section and a second axle end with a center axis extending between the first and second axle ends. The head portion is fixedly coupled to the second axle end of the shaft portion. The hub axle nut includes a body portion and a projection. The body portion has a frame engaging surface with a threaded bore extending axially from the frame engaging surface. The projection extends axially from the frame engaging surface. The projection is configured to engage a slot in a bicycle frame to prevent rotation of the nut relative to the bicycle frame. The threaded bore is threadedly engaged with the threaded section of the shaft portion to secure the bicycle hub axle assembly to the bicycle frame. The hub shell has a first shell end and a second shell end with an inner tubular surface forming a central passage extending between the first and second shell ends. The hub axle is disposed within the central passage of the hub shell. The bearing assembly is disposed between the hub axle and the hub shell to rotatably support the hub shell on the hub axle.